Medabots- Peacekeeper's Squad
by SteamRail74
Summary: Even in a world where a fair justice system is in play, criminally-minded rogue medabots roam the streets with no resistance. Who brings these villains to justice? Why the Meda-Peacekeepers of course! Follow the adventures of a KBT-5 "Saikachis" as he joins the Meda-Peacekeepers and helps make the world a safer place- one mission at a time.
1. Data Log 1: Joining the Team

**Alright, so hey guys! Steamrail74 here with another awesome fic for ya. I honestly have to thank my Bro for this one though since he gave me the idea. It's basically a Medabots version of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, so I'm sure you can figure out the rest from there. And with that said, I hope you enjoy.**

**Credit to Natsume for Medabots.**

**Rate and Review if you can. It does me good to see that my stories are being liked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Data Log 1- Joining the Team<strong>

A yellow beetle type medabot raced down the streets of a small neighborhood. This was his favorite pastime when he wasn't robattling anyone. Racing and Robattling, two of his favorite things, coupled with no responsibilities, yes… he was living the good life. His model? KBT-5, model name 'Saikachis'. As per his model ID of KBT, he had several defining features that made his place in that series clear: Yellow and white color with black accents, though he also had hints to red, and a single blaster on his right arm and a double on his left. His most defining feature of his series? The two-ended horn that sat on top of his head; this served as a missile attack when in battle. He preferred 'Sai' as a nickname, and that's what he went by. The clouds above his head were fluffy white, and the sky was as blue as can be. Yes, Sai had it all. He had no medafighter, nor did he want one to boss him around; and he liked it that way. It took too much work and motivation to feel like doing anything a medafighter would say, and motivation in that aspect was something he didn't have or want to have. He hated being bossed around, and when he left his medafighter's home he didn't look back with any regrets. Sai was happy he left, nothing against his former medafighter, but the life of being ordered around just didn't suit him. After racing around and slowing to a stop near a riverbank, Sai changed into Robot Mode and let out a sigh.

"Ahh…" He mused happily, "This is the life. No medafighter, no responsibility, just nothin' but the road ahead of me and defeated opponents behind me… Yup. Sai you slack-bot you, you are livin' the dream!"

Sai had no friends per se. He was always going wherever the wind led him to go, and he never held anything as sentimental besides the parts on his tinpet. Anything that he DID hold close was never with him for long, be it either that he had to go or that the object of his interest left first. Sai changed back into Drive Mode some ten minutes later and raced down the road once more, leaving his place of temporary rest behind him in a cloud of dust. He stopped about an hour later when he found himself in another town. Sai looked up at the sign.

_"Tayakama huh?"_ He thought, _"Heh, just another stop along the way. Nothing special."_

He rolled into town and then turned left for the neighborhood district before he transformed back into Robot Mode. It was about that point that he fell back over when a white blur roar past him and take to the skies.

"HEY!" Sai shouted angrily as he jumped back to his feet, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'! YA NEARLY TOOK ME OUT!"

It was at that moment that a faded-yellow colored hover tank, which Sai guessed to be a medabot like him, of the KBT series, drifted around the corner in pursuit of the white blur.

"Agent Sonic-Stag," He said, now obvious to Sai that he was using an intercom, "I'm finding nothing in the ground here. The rogue medabot at last sighting has moved into quadrant B. Anything to report from the air?"

"Negative Agent Granbeetle," A response answered, "This rogue is good at hiding and keeping to the shadows. Keep a careful eye out for anything that looks suspicious."

"Roger that."

Agent Granbeetle, whom Sai figured was the hover-tank like vehicle hovered into another drift as he rounded the bend of a nearby corner and disappeared from view; leaving an utterly confused beetle type standing alone on the corner.

_"Uhh… what just happened?"_ He thought, _"Rogue medabot huh? Heh, sounds like something I'll need to see to believe."_

Sai changed into Drive Mode and started after the two medabots, though it didn't take long to find them, as they cornered their target in a nearby park. Agents Granbeetle and Sonic-Stag, which both were in Robot Mode and standing ready to attack at a moment's notice, watched their opponent carefully and made sure they had nowhere to run. Sai looked over to find that their target was a DVL-0 'Blackram' with a very devilish look on his mug. Fitting, might one add. Blackram was the first of the DVL series, and as his name may suggest, is modeled after a black-colored ram with white accents; and two very powerful claws on each arm.

"'Bout time you two found me," Blackram laughed, "But I'm afraid that my time here is just about up, so if you will kindly step aside, I have business to take care of."

"Not a chance Blackram." Agent Granbeetle returned, aiming his left arm Gatling gun at him, "You are under arrest for theft and unlawful robattling. Just come quietly and we won't resort to violence."

Granbeetle was another model in the KBT series, though unlike most others in that series, he had no distinctive features that set him as part of that series outside of the single blaster on his right arm and double on his left. His physique was very blocky and thick, which would make one assume that he was built more for endurance than offense. Protruding out from his chest and bending straight up at a ninety-degree angle was a single horn that served as the barrel of his Drive Mode's tank-like similarity.

"Ha! You really think that I'd just GIVE UP because you told me to? NOT HAPPENIN' BUD! If you wanna take me in you're just gonna have to take me out!"

Agent Sonic-Stag clenched a fist, "So be it."

Similar to Granbeetle, Sonic-Stag's physique was rather blocky as well; which would confuse most since he was part of the KWG series, which was known for having a slim build. His body was predominantly white with a sapphire blue head-visor and accents; as well as a yellow-orange blade on his right arm and a very intimidating hammer on his left. Protruding from each shoulder was a wing that hung almost to the ground, but served as stabilizers when in Drive Mode.

The white medabot dashed for a close-range hammer strike, but was easily sidestepped and countered with an uppercut to his torso. Agent Sonic-Stag rolled a few times and recovered as Agent Granbeetle then took his turn and opened fire on Blackram. The devil-ram type leaped back and then ran in to attack. Agent Granbeetle narrowly and proceeded to try and put distance between himself and his opponent. In this time, Agent Sonic-Stag had recovered and was now back in the fight. He scanned the area and then used his right-arm blade to strike the devil-ram type. Seeing the attack coming, as well as being in a deadlock with Agent Granbeetle, Blackram let go of his opponent as Agent Sonic-Stag inadvertently dealt a blow to his ally. Struck dumb in surprise and confusion, the white medabot failed to see a roundhouse punch deck him square in the left side of his head; sending him reeling into a nearby tree. As Agent Granbeetle shook off the daze, he quickly tried to change into Drive Mode and back up, but Blackram close the distance too quickly and grabbed the faded-yellow medabot by his chest-horn as his tried to get away.

"What's the matter?" Blackram challenged, "Not so tough now are ya Agent Granbeetle! Lemme show you what real power is!"

He proceeded to throw Agent Granbeetle to the other side of the park like an Olympic Hammer-Throw as he was sent careening into the sandbox with a crash. Seeing his partner go down, Agent Sonic-Stag changed into Drive Mode, which bore a resemblance to a starship, and charged at Blackram with breakneck speeds; intent on impaling him. Blackram narrowly evaded, but used Agent Sonic-Stag's momentum to redirect him into another tree; causing him to collide with it and shatter his shoulder wings upon impact as his fell to the ground with a thud.

"HA HA HA!" The devil-ram type bellowed, "Is that the best you got?! Might I say I'm terribly disappointed in the so-called Meda-Peacekeepers! You guys got nothin' on me!"

Sai had been watching the whole fight take place, but he seriously doubted that it would be considered a fight. It was two-on-one and those two still lost. Not even bringing into regard what that Blackram was under arrest for, Sai wanted to intervene, even if just to show that there are ways to go about certain opponents; and show them their place in his eyes. He knew that Blackram was a melee-based attacker, and a VERY heavy hitter, so keeping to a distance served best. Sai mentally grinned as he prepared to join the fight. He bent down into a closed position, and then recoiled greatly as he fired a pair of homing missiles from his horn into the devil-ram's backside; causing him to be launched forward and onto his face.

"Gyuh…" Blackram moaned, "What was that?"

"It's called a sucker-punch!" Sai shouted as he charged into battle, "AND I GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!"

Agent Sonic-Stag managed to recover and change back into Robot Mode, only to see a reckless bot charged after HIS opponent.

"Stand down!" He ordered as he strained to stand, "This does not concern you!"

Sai gave the beaten white medabot a look, "Hello?! This is comin' from a bot that just had his butt kicked and didn't know what hit em'! Do I look like I'm about to take orders from a dude like you?"

"Why not give 'em a chance?" Blackram shrugged, "It'll just be another punching bag for me to pound to dust anyway. Heh heh…"

"BRING IT ON BILLY-GOAT!"

This comment struck the devil-ram type like a dagger, and seemed to have made him mad.

"Grr…. You will rue the day you insulted the Great Blackram! Prepare to meet your fate!"

"TRY ME!"

Blackram dove in for a punch, though Sai easily saw it coming and cartwheeled to his left side and changed into Drive Mode as he started racing around the park like a speed demon. The devil-ram type was taken aback, but nowhere near intimidated as he waited for a moment to strike. He never got it as Sai screeched to a halt and opened fire with a Bullet-Barrage. All projectiles struck true as Blackram tried to cover his face with his large arms.

"I'm not finished yet!" Sai shouted as he broke into a full-tilt charge into his opponent's crude arm-shield; causing the devil-ram type to reel back even faster. Using Blackram as a springboard, Sai changed back into Robot Mode and launched himself into the air; aiming his horn for the bot now stuck in a dirt bank.

"SAY GOODNIGHT BILLY-GOAT!" Sai shouted, "MISSILE LAUNCH!"

Another pair of missiles boomed for then target as Blackram grew wide-eyed.

"No…" He roared, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

KA-BOOM KA-BOOM!

Sai landed back on the ground as he looked to see that his opponent had ceased function and now had two huge blasts in his head and torso.

"Heh," He laughed, "Owned!"

He looked over to his left to find Agent Sonic-Stag help Agent Granbeetle out of his rut as the latter changed back into Robot Mode. Agent Sonic-Stag's next action was to deal a good hammer-fist to Sai's head and send him reeling to his left.

"DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I JUST SAVED YOUR HIDES!" Sai roared.

"And you went against my orders to stay out!" Agent Sonic-Stag returned, "You were given explicit orders to stay away, and you disobeyed. You may have defeated Blackram, but that makes you no hero if you violate orders. You're far too reckless."

"WHAT?! Ki... kiki… kiki… ki… dar….kiki…"

Agent Granbeetle proceeded to throw the devil-ram type over his shoulder as Agent Sonic-Stag ceased his reprimanding and met him. Before leaving however, the white medabot took one last glimpse at the fuming beetle type he left alone.

"I'll give you one piece of advice…" He finished, "Stay out of things that don't concern you. Leave it to those that know what they're doing."

"GRRRRRRRRR….. Kiki… ki… kiki…ki…ki…"

Agents Granbeetle and Sonic-Stag then left Sai alone in the park.

"_Just who do those guys think they are?!"_ Sai growled, _"Talk about ungrateful! I risk my neck to give 'em a helping hand and that's the thanks I get?! GRRRRR…..Hmph…"_

Sai then gave a huff of exasperation and then left the park. He failed to notice however, two presences had watched him the whole time, and seemed somewhat impressed with his performance.

"He certainly seems like the go-getter type," One whispered to the other, "Wouldn't you agree Head Scissors?"

"I would," He returned, "Though the reckless and loose-cannon type, he shows potential. Or is it simply because he's of the same model series as you that explains your interest? Would I be correct, Metal Beetle?"

"Ki... Of course not! I don't look at model type when searching for future members!"

"I was only teasing."

"Uh-huh, sure you were…"

Both watched him leave before leaving the park themselves.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and Sai was still ticked over how Agent Sonic-Stag treated him.<p>

"_Talk about ungrateful…"_ He grumbled as he strolled through an empty street,_ "Hmph… Fine, if I see 'em in trouble again I'll just leave and let them get pummeled into the ground. That oughta show that stuck-up bot!"_

He was snapped out of his mumblings by the sound of crying… a child's crying. Sai followed the sound to its source to indeed find a small child huddled on a street corner, crying to himself. He looked to be no older than maybe ten or so, or at least that was what Sai guessed anyway. Feeling something in him saying to help him out, the yellow beetle type crossed the street to meet the child.

"Got lost huh?" Sai asked.

The boy stopped crying long enough to look at him and nod.

"Do you know where your Mom or Dad are?"

He shook his head and sniffled.

"Ok, do you remember where you last saw them?"

He began to cry again.

"_Shoot…"_ Sai thought,_ "This kid's really lost. I really don't know my way around here either, but I guess two are better than one."_

"Hey now…" The beetle type said, "No need to start the waterworks. We can go look for your folks together."

He stopped crying at his words and looked at Sai.

"R…Really?" He whimpered.

"Sure thing! Come on, let's get lookin'."

He stopped crying, rose to his feet, and took Sai's hand as they started into the main part of town. They began weaving through the tidal wave of people coming and going and looked for anything. Sai had no clue who in the world he was looking for, but he had to at least try and look.

"So uh, kid…" He started, "Any idea where your parents would be?"

He shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"_Just don't start the waterworks again and we'll be ok…"_ Sai mused quietly, and then had an idea.

"Hey," He said, "Why not hang out in the middle of town and see if your parents will find you there? If we can't find them, maybe they can find you."

He lit up as thy headed for the town square and took a seat on a bench. Silence ensued as the two looked around at the people going in all directions, though none seemed like the kid recognized.

"Thank you for staying with me…" The boy started.

"Huh? Oh, no problem." Sai answered, "Couldn't just leave a kid alone in the middle of the street with no idea on where their parents were."

"What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Saikachis, but everyone calls me Sai."

"I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you Mister Sai."

"Just, Sai is fine."

"Ok."

"So… how'd you get lost anyway?"

Charlie looked down at his feet.

"I was on a shopping trip with my Momma." He responded, "But somehow we got split up and then I found myself in that place. I didn't know where to go, and I was alone… So… so…"

"Whoa… Hey now," Sai interrupted, seeing the tears well up, "No need to cry, it's all good."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz I have a feelin' that your Mom's lookin' everywhere for ya right now. You just gotta be strong and show her that you're a man."

Charlie was left silent as He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're right," He said, "I wanna show Momma I can be a man!"

"Ahh that's the spirit!"

It was about then that a lady called out Charlie's name. He lit up and looked in the direction the call came from the find a woman running towards him and hug him tightly.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed, "Oh Honey I'm so glad you're safe."

"Momma!" Charlie returned, equally happy, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"It's ok, Momma's got you."

Sai watched the tender moment from the sidelines.

"_Heh, good stuff…"_ He thought.

"Charlie," Her Mother began, "How did you think to come here?"

Charlie pointed at Sai.

"Sai found me and said we should come here and wait until you found me."

Charlie's Mother turned to the beetle type.

"Thank you so much," She said, "I can't possibly tell you how thankful I am that you helped Charlie."

"Ahh don't mention it." Sai shrugged, "I had to do something, so I did."

Charlie's Mother thanked him again as they disappeared into the crowds, leaving Sai alone in the square.

"_Alone again," _He mused,_ "Just the way I like it."_

He felt a presence behind him at that moment and turned to face it, and found a white and dark-grey colored medabot. He was very true to his apparent KWG design, having a thin figure with light armor, a dominant white color, blue or grey accents, a yellow claw-blade on his right arm, and a stubbed hammer-fist on his left. This bot was the first of the KWG series, KWG-0 'Head Scissors', and being the first his second color was a dark grey instead of the typical blue or violet. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched him intently.

"Well what do you want?" Sai asked sarcastically.

"I was watching you just now…" He answered simply, "And how you helped that child."

"So? What about it?"

"You went out of your way to help someone who was lost."

"Well I couldn't just LEAVE him there."

"And you did the right thing. I must say, I am impressed."

"Big deal! I don't go around tryin' to impress people, so buzz off."

"As you wish, I was only giving you a compliment."

He then disappeared in a flash, leaving Sai a little dumbstruck.

"_Sheesh… Who does that guy think he is? Following me around…"_ Sai mumbled, _"Can't a guy get any privacy these days?"_

The white and grey medabot watched him from a nearby rooftop he used as a vantage point.

"You have quite an attitude about you…" He pondered, "And you seem unable to take a compliment well. Perhaps I was wrong to think you have what it takes to be a member of the Guild…"

"Overthinking things again Head Scissors?" Metal Beetle shrugged as he made himself known.

Like Head Scissors was the first of the KWG series, Metal Beetle was the first of the KBT series. Unlike the others however, he was more of an orange-brown in color with black accents. His design was very simplistic, as far as the KBT series went, but still had a feeling of experience and long years about him, as did Head Scissors. Since the two shared the same model number, they were each other's counterparts; as befitting to the KBT and KWG models.

"Have you not seen his attitude?" Head Scissors returned, "He is as bad as the rogue medabots themselves."

"But he ISN'T a rogue bot, is he?" Metal Beetle shrugged.

"Not that we have seen."

"Exactly. Plus I don't think rogue bots would go out of their way to help lost children find their parents. This guy's got potential, we should give 'em a chance."

"Perhaps…"

"What do ya mean, perhaps?"

"He still hasn't proven himself to the most important rule of the Guild, and you yourself know it."

"So we'll watch 'em a little longer. He's already got two good things in his favor, so what point is there to worry? Besides, it's not like we have anything to do back at the Guild anyway. We're on a mission ourselves, more or less."

"We shall see…"

Metal Beetle chuckled, "You remember when I was like that? All rowdy and reckless?"

Head Scissors gave Metal Beetle a look, "Was?"

"Kiki…ki… WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"You have come far from those days, though you still have room for improvement."

"Ki…kiki….ki…ki...kiki…."

"You're going to blow our cover if you don't restrain yourself."

Metal Beetle huffed irritatingly.

"Says the bot that just insulted me…Hmph…" He mumbled.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day that Sai found himself walking around in the square, wondering exactly why he hasn't continued on to the next town. He was normally one to never stay in one place for very long, as he went where the wind took him and left everything behind without looking back.<p>

"_Why am I still here?"_ He thought, _"Normally I would've been back on the road by now… But somethin's just telling me to stay. The question is, why? And what for?"_

It was at that moment that he heard a Ka-boom from around the corner and a KKZ-0 'Cutter' fly out of a cloud of smoke. Cutter was a forest green-colored model that was based off of a blade, and as such had a blade for each arm and another that covered his head. His feet each had a separate blade protruding from each foot. The blade type landed on his back, but quickly scrambled to his feet to meet his opponent. Sai looked the other way to find a blur of grey and white rush past him and go in for the kill. Cutter sidestepped as the attacker dashed past him.

"Ha!" He laughed, "You old-timers are nothin' but obsolete compared to a model like me! How's about you just go back to the retirement lab you escaped and play with the kitchen toaster?"

"Well I hate to disappoint," Another voice called as two more missiles sailed through the air, "But the toaster was busy today."

Cutter leaped back to find the owner of the attack, which was a dark yellow, though more orange-brown, KBT type walk forward. Sai recognized that the bot was of the same model series as him as he inspected him from afar, and backed up and tried to stay out of the way as the three combatants readied to continue their duel.

"Cutter," The other bot called, "By order of the Meda-Peacekeepers, you are hereby placed under arrest on the charges of attempted assault on humans and indecent demeanor. Come quietly and we won't have to resort to violence."

"What kind of idiot do you knuckleheads take me for?!" Cutter snapped, "Just cuz I cause a little trouble doesn't mean I gotta go turn myself in and say I'm sorry. So FORGET it, I ain't goin' with nobody!"

"You hear that Head Scissors?" The KBT type called, "Guess he chooses the hard way. Why is it that all rogue bots choose the hard way?"

"My guess is as good as yours Metal Beetle," Head Scissors returned, "But if that is what they choose, then I suppose we will have to oblige."

"BRING IT OLD-TIMERS!" Cutter bellowed as he sharpened both his arm blades, "I CAN TAKE ON THE BOTH OF YA AND NOT EVEN BREAK A SWEAT!"

Head Scissors dashed with his right arm blade crossed over his chest and closed for a strike. Surprising to both he and Metal Beetle, the moment Head Scissors was within striking distance, Cutter cowered in utter fear and got down on his knees.

"Please don't hurt me!" He wailed, "I only talk game, but I can't dish it out! I'm sorry, please just take me in, I'll come quietly but please don't hurt MEEEEEE!"

Both the grey and white KWG and the orang-brown KBT were left in shock as they hesitated at the comment, and then proceeded to apprehend him. Sai watched them walk off in silence, watching Cutter carefully. There was no way the fight could have been that easy, and he wasn't buying it. Why those two did was beyond him.

"_I'm not buyin' this…"_ He mused, _"That guy's planning something."_

His suspicions were confirmed as he saw a certain twinkle on Cutter's left arm blade. The blade type raised it and prepared to strike down Head Scissors in the back and take him out. Neither of them saw it coming, and this was Sai's chance to stop him before he attacked. He normally would just fire a shot at that attacker, but he knew that a type like Cutter was fairly well-armored, and therefore would likely not be affected by the shot. Knowing this, Sai moved forward and broke into a mad dash.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He shouted as he changed into Drive Mode and raced for them.

Instead of going after Cutter, like the blade type anticipated, Sai quickly tackled Head Scissors in the back and took Cutter's blow as he was launched into a wall and left a pretty good-sized indention. Sai hit the ground with a metallic thud and ceased function from the direct blow to his head; followed by the following crash of his head into the wall. Head Scissors recovered and jumped to his feet as he and Metal Beetle looked over at Sai.

"Gah!" Cutter growled, "Stupid bot got in my way. Serves 'em right!"

"And this serves YOU right!"

Cutter had no time to figure out who said it as Head Scissors has dealt a powerful uppercut to him and forced him backward. Metal Beetle finished with a missile blast as a pair of Ka-booms filled the air with smoke. When the smoke cleared seconds later, Cutter's body lie there on the asphalt, dented and full of blast holes, showing that he had ceased function. Looking at each other, and then at Sai, both Metal Beetle and Head Scissors knew one thing.

"…He passed." Metal Beetle said.

"Protecting others from harm, no matter the damage to you in the process…" Head Scissors added, "That is the most important principle of the Guild…"

"The guy's done enough to prove himself. I'll take care of the joker behind us if you take care of him."

"Agreed."

Metal Beetle tossed Cutter's body over his shoulder as Head Scissors picked up Sai and carried him.

"Seriously though…" Metal Beetle huffed, "This dude got some nerve, callin' us Old-Timers."

"It would however be true." Head Scissors replied as they started down the street, "We are rather old models compared to others that are out there today; remembering that we were of the first models released when medabots were made commercial."

"Ki.. Hey! Don't side with this guy! We may be old, but we're just as capable as any new model the Medabot Corporation can make!"

Head Scissors chuckled, "That we are, old friend."

* * *

><p>Sai recovered about an hour later and found himself in a recovery room.<p>

"Huh?" He mumbled hazily as he rose to a sitting position, "What am I doing here? And where is HERE anyway?"

"This is the Recovery Room of the Meda-Peacekeeper's Headquarters." An NAS-1 'Saint Nurse' answered, "You took a really hard blow to your head and ceased function. Guild-Master Head Scissors brought you here after you saved him from the rogue medabot earlier today."

"So THAT'S why my head hurts… Yeah I remember it now…"

"You just got out of the Repair Room, so it would seem natural that you would still feel a little shaky. Please rest a little longer before you try and get up."

"_When I get up onto my feet, I'm outta here."_ Sai thought to himself.

About fifteen minutes passed before Sai was successfully able to walk on his own with no help from a nearby wall. As he neared an exit, after taking forever to find it, he was stopped by a CRH-0 'Bad-Hacker' that called out to him. His model motif was based off of a cockroach, with having brown being his dominant color, and a lime green being the accent color to finish. His black optical visor showed four red beady eyes as they watched him attentively, and had two thick antenna protruding from the top of his head and hanging down his backside. He seemed to have a sort of slouch based on the way he stood up.

"Hey," He called, "Are you Saikachis?"

"That's Sai to you," Sai retorted, "But yup, that's me."

"Well I was ordered by the Guild-Masters to bring you to them."

"And what would they want with me?"

"They just wanna talk with you."

"About?"

Bad Hacker shrugged, "I have no idea. They just said they wanted to talk to you."

"Do I gotta? I got places to be, things to do, and time to waste… wait… that last one doesn't help me at all…"

"Well it'd just be a good idea to at least MEET them."

Sai grumbled, "Fine… Show me the way…"

"Excellent! Follow me."

Bad Hacker led Sai through the Headquarters and the main hallways. Sai couldn't help but notice two things: one was that there were no humans present, and the other was that all the bots had either a colored bandana or sash somewhere on their person: a bandana for standard-sized models and a sash for the bigger and chunkier ones. What did it mean? The yellow beetle type had no clue, and he honestly could have cared less. Finally Bad Hacker stopped at two doors clearly marked 'Guild-Master's Office' and looked to Sai.

"Well, we're here." He said, "Now I'll just wait out here for ya, but I best not keep the Guild-Masters waiting."

"Whatever it takes to get this over with…" Sai grunted as he trudged past the cockroach type and opened the door.

To Sai's surprise, were the two bots he helped earlier in the day against that Cutter.

"Ah, Saikachis." The Metal Beetle greeted, "Come on in."

"Would anyone like to tell me what all this is about?" The yellow beetle returned.

"First though, I think it'd be best if you knew who WE were. I'm Guild-Master Metal Beetle, and this to my right is Guild-Master Head Scissors."

He motioned for the grey and white KWG standing next to him.

"We are the leaders of the Meda-Peacekeepers." Head Scissors added, "And for a time now, Metal Beetle and I have been watching you."

"I figured that much…" Sai retorted.

"And we must say, we're impressed with you, as you have proved to us that you have just what it takes to be part of the Guild!" Metal Beetle continued.

"WHAT?! What makes you think I wanna be part of YOUR Guild?"

"You can say no if you wish," Head Scissors nodded, "But you have proven you us that you value the principles of the Meda-Peacekeepers, even with not being one."

"And those principles are?"

"Number one- Being willing to lend a helping hand to those less fortunate than you." Metal Beetle declared, "Number two- Going out of your way to help someone in need. And most importantly, number three- Doing whatever's necessary to protect others, even at your own risk of well-being."

"THOSE AREN'T PRINCIPLES THOSE ARE COMMON SENSE!" Sai fumed, "AND THE FIRST TWO ARE BASICALLY THE SAME!"

"They may be," Head Scissors agreed, "But we Peacekeepers want to ensure the safety and well-being of everyone, not just humans, and not just fellow medabots. For you see, and as you HAVE seen, there are medabots that only want to cause others trouble; we call those kinds of medabots Rogue Bots. Our duty is to make sure they don't hurt anyone and anything, or get away with a crime. Some are just mischief makers, and others are involved in very illegal matters, but that's not all we do."

Metal Beetle then took over, "To ensure the safety and well-being of everyone, sometimes we'll go on rescue or recovery missions; and sometimes even escort missions. If a client's bot or child is lost, then it's our duty to find them and bring them back to where they belong. If an item's been stolen, then it's our job to take it back and return it to the owner."

Sai huffed as he crossed his arms, "Sounds boring to me."

"We had a feeling you would say that… So while you were in the Recovery Room, Head Scissors and I decided on a proposition for you."

Sai gave both of the Guild-Masters a look before sighing.

"Fine…" He mumbled, "What is it?"

"Join the Guild for thirty days," Head Scissors answered, "And if in that time you decided that you feel you want to be part of the Meda-Peacekeepers, then your membership will be permanent. But if in that thirty days you feel that you aren't cut out for this kind of duty, then you're free to leave."

"Humans and medabots alike come to ask our help all the time," Metal Beetle added, "And it'd be great if you could help someone out. Can't tell ya how good it feels to have helped someone."

"And if I say no?" Sai asked.

"Then ask Agent Bad Hacker to show you the exit as you leave this office. We won't bother you again. We don't want to enlist bots that don't want to be here, so if you don't want to be a part of this then you are free to leave."

Sai let out a huff as he remained deep in thought.

"_AGENT huh?"_ He thought, _"It's growin' on me… Agent Sai… Heh… But I guess a trial run wouldn't hurt. I don't feel led to leave here anyway. Not sure why, but I suppose I have nothing better to do with my time."_

The yellow beetle type looked to the Guild-Masters.

"So lemme get this straight," He started, "This whole Guild is like a Medabots Police Force?"

"Not exactly," Metal Beetle shrugged, "Since we do several other thing here as well, but you could say that police work is part of what we do."

"Well, then I guess I made my decision. Sign me up, cuz you two are stuck with me for thirty days."

"Excellent decision." Head Scissors nodded.

"Well you best get down to the Recruitment Room and get assigned a partner." Metal Beetle added as he took a lime green bandana and tied it around Sai's neck, "Cuz you're one of us, Agent Saikachis."

Sai looked down at the bandana tied around his neck and chuckled, "Agent Saikachis… I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong>So Sai's a part of the Meda-Peacekeepers now. Look out world, we've got a rookie comin', and he's got an attitude to put anyone in their place!<strong>

**So what do you guys think? So far so good? Not so much? I appreciate anything to be said, so feel free to leave a review for me.**

**Until next time,**

**MORE MEDABOTS! MORE POWER!**


	2. Data Log 2: Sai's First Mission

**Yo peoples, wazzup? Sai is in the house with a new chapter from Steamrail74! So you all enjoy this and be sure to leave a comment in the form of a review. I want it, but Steamrail told me that it inspires him to write more when he sees people liking his stuff, so be a pal and leave something will ya.**

**Credit to Medabots for me and the other bots.**

**One last thing- bonus points to whoever knows the song that Sai sings in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Data Log 2- Sai's First Mission<strong>

After Sai had exited the Guild-Master's office, Bad Hacker was there waiting on him.

"So?" He asked, "How'd it go?"

"Well I got myself in," Sai answered, motioning for his bandana, "After they invited me to join."

"That's amazing! How'd you do it?"

"Nothin' special, just showed off what an awesome bot I am."

"Well, I suppose now you're on your way to the Recruitment Room to get assigned a partner?"

"That's where I'm headed… If I knew where that was."

"Follow me, I'll take you there."

Both then started down the hall and made a left for another corridor. Sai looked around to see bots of all shapes and types making their ways for their destinations or chatting with a friend. He then looked over at Bad Hacker.

"So uh…" He started, "How long has this whole Guild thing been going on?"

"For a few years actually." He replied, "We just celebrated the seventh anniversary two months ago."

"How long have you been here?"

"Five years as of last week."

"Ever been on a mission?"

Bad Hacker sighed.

"I wish I was…" He answered, "But as you can see I'm not really a combat type. My model was designed for support more than for offense."

"So?! That shouldn't stop ya."

"I keep asking to get assigned to a field mission, but I only get stuck with navigation and Intel."

"That's gotta be something."

"Not really. Sure it's fun for someone that's designed for it, but it gets kinda boring after a while. I wanna be like the field agents that are actually out doing things…"

He looked down and sighed again as they neared the Recruitment Room. Sai couldn't help but feel sorry for Bad Hacker. All the guy wanted was to be on missions like the field agents, but his model type and specialty limited him to work around the headquarters. Bad Hacker showed him in and to the desk where a CAR-0 'Land-Motor' sat comfortably and reclined in his chair. Land-Motor's motif was based off of a car, so a lot of his bodily features included wheels, bumpers, and exhaust pipes.

"Agent Bad Hacker." He greeted, "Good seeing you."

"Same here Agent Land-Motor." The cockroach type returned, "This is Agent Saikachis, and he just joined the guild."

He looked to the yellow beetle type, "So you're here to be assigned a partner huh?"

"I guess. So how do I do that?"

Land-Motor handed him a book from a drawer in his desk.

"In that book are all the current agents that are not assigned to partners." He explained, "All you gotta do is look through there and pick one. I'll check and see if they're available, and if they are then they're your partner. Something to keep in mind though, keep an idea of what each candidate does and how they prefer to do things when looking for a partner."

Sai nodded as he headed for a seat to start flipping through the book, "Got it."

Several minutes passed before he started grumbling to himself. Bad Hacker had already left to return to his duty, and Land-Motor watched him casually as he remained in his seat. Sai had found no one in the book he'd even consider for a partner. They were either too serious with by-the-book traits or too lazy to get up and do anything. He didn't mind being lazy, but at the same time being too serious can really suck the fun out of the job. Some of the candidates didn't even want to consider the option of compromising a plan when on a mission and sticking straight to the book. Sai hated those kinds of people, and thought they were way too close-minded. Eventually he gave up and settled for a KZB-0 'Pirastar', until his mind flashed to what he heard Bad Hacker say earlier.

"_Sure it's fun for someone that's designed for it, but it gets kinda boring after a while. I wanna be like the field agents that are actually doing things…"_

Sai sighed, _"The dude just wants to be a real agent, and I can't find anyone here in this book… So I guess he'll do."_

He closed the book and walked back over to Land-Motor's desk.

"Make a decision?" Land-Motor asked as he took the book back.

"Yup." Sai answered, "I want Bad Hacker."

Land-Motor was taken aback a little, "Are… you sure about that? He's not a combat type."

"I don't care."

"He's really only good for navigation and Intel."

"So?"

"You REALLY want him as a partner?"

"Well duh."

"Alright then." Land-Motor shrugged, "I'll call 'em in."

About five minutes passed before Bad Hacker returned to the Recruitment Room.

"So what's up?" He asked, "Something the matter?"

"Agent Saikachis," Land-Motor started, "Say hello to your new partner."

Bad Hacker may as well as turned into a rocket and exploded he got so excited.

I'm WHAT?!" He stammered.

"You're my partner." Sai nodded.

"REALLY?!"

"Mmhmm, that's right."

Bad Hacker started jumping for joy like an excited child, "THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOW I CAN BE A REAL AGENT!"

"You were always one before," Land-Motor corrected, "But now you're a field agent."

Land-Motor then leaned over to Sai.

"You may wanna watch 'em though," He whispered, "He tends to get excited about things rather quickly."

"Thanks for the heads-up."

"Well then." The car type began as Bad Hacker calmed down, "I'll go ahead and add you two to the system and get you squared away. In the meantime, since you both are field agents now, I would head over to the Client's Case Board and pick a mission to tackle."

"Right," Bad Hacker nodded, "Let's go Sai, time to go tackle our first mission!"

The cockroach type darted out the door, with Sai following at a slower pace, as they left a chuckling car type behind them in the Recruitment Room. Bad Hacker led Sai to the Client's Case Board in the main lobby as the two looked up at the numerous papers pinned and taped to it. Each piece was in a different style of writing, easily showing that each was a separate client looking for help. Each piece of paper was marked with either an HIT, RET, RES, ESC, or MISC in the top right-hand corner of the paper.

"So…" Bad Hacker started, looking over at Sai, "What's your choice?"

"Mine?" Sai asked, "I got no clue. Any idea?"

"Well, being first-time field agents… I would recommend staying away from Hit-Man Missions until we're a little more experienced."

"Hit-Man Missions?"

"There are five different types of missions that we Meda-Peacekeepers can do. They are Hit-Man, Retrieve, Escort, Rescue, and Miscellaneous. Hit-Man, or HIT, require us to defeat a Rogue Bot that's causing trouble and take them in. Retrieve, or RET, means that there is something that was either stolen or misplaced that we need to find. Escort, or ESC, means that we serve basically as bodyguards to help a client from point A to point B. Rescue, or RES, means that there is either a lost or kidnapped person or bot that we need to find. And Miscellaneous, or MISC, are missions that don't necessarily fit into the other four categories."

"So… What kind of mission would you suggest we try first?"

"I would suggest either Retrieve or Rescue missions since they're usually the easiest. MISC missions are usually a random choice depending on what kind of mission it is."

"Question, do we get rewarded for our work?"

Bad Hacker took a paper off of the Case Board and showed it to Sai.

"The reward is usually written at the bottom of the paper." He explained, "And for this one… it seems that we will be earning two hundred dollars for this Retrieve mission."

"Two hundred dollars?! And we get to keep it?"

"All the rewards go to keeping the Peacekeeper's maintained and keep everything in order. How else do you think we'd pay for all the power and appliances we need?"

Sai's head hung low at that comment. Bad Hacker had a point, but Sai wanted to keep that money.

"So I guess we'll take on this mission." Sai shrugged, "What's it say?"

Bad Hacker looked the paper over carefully, "It looks like it's from the museum curator. It says that the museum was broken into about three days ago and a few exhibits were stolen. He tried following the crooks but lost them early on. So far nothing's come up, and he needs help tracking down the fiends."

"So I guess we got some criminals to catch!" Sai began.

"Well that'll be more of a plus to the mission, since we only really need to find the stolen artifacts. But I guess it'll be something to aim for."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ok, but lemme note real quick that we're on this mission so no one else tries to take it while we're out."

Bad Hacker grabbed a marker from the nearby desk and wrote "Agents Saikachis and Bad Hacker" on it and out it back on the board. Sai and Bad Hacker then exited the headquarters as they looked down both sides of the street. It was at this point that Sai became confused.

"Uhh…" He started, "Where's the museum?"

The cockroach type pointed down the left side of the street, "It's down that way and around the corner. We can't miss it once we get that far."

Sai changed into Drive Mode and was raring to go, "Well then come on already! We gotta get goin'!"

Bad Hacker hesitated a moment before climbing onto Sai's back and holding on tightly.

"J-Just be c-careful…" He stuttered, "I'm not used to going faa-AAAAAAAAAAST!"

Sai completely ignored him as he floored it and burned rubber down the street. As the two weaved in and out of passersby on both the street and the sidewalk, poor Bad Hacker clung onto Sai for dear life.

"SLOOOOW DOOOOWN!" He wailed.

"Go faster?" Sai returned, "Ok, you got it!"

"W-Wait, I didn't AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Rollin' around at the speed of sound," Sai started singing, "Got places to go gotta follow my rainbow! Can't stick around have to keep movin' on, just what lies ahead only one way to find out…"

Sai increased his speed as he roared through an intersection and made a hard drift to round the left-hand bend. After a grueling ten minutes for racing down the streets looking for the museum, Sai coasted to a stop in front of it when they finally found what street it was on. Poor Bad Hacker melted onto the pavement and lay there like a limp rag doll. He never experienced going that fast, so it was almost like a nightmare to him since he never even had the chance to work himself up to get used to it. In Sai's defense, he only had two speed controls that placed in his mind, and nothing in-between: Top speed, or No Speed.

"Dude," Sai shrugged as he changed into Robot Mode, "Live a little will ya? It wasn't that bad."

Bad Hacker was left to moan a reply before letting his medal catch up with his body. After about three minutes he was able to stand again as they made their way to enter the museum and look for the curator. The museum, like one would expect, was rather large and spacious, allowing for large exhibits such as dinosaur skeletons and giant statues to be places where they can be seen from anywhere. In the lobby was a T-Rex skeleton that looked rather menacing when up close. Sai was unaffected, but Bad Hacker shuddered a little from seeing it. Eventually they heard someone call out to them.

"Hey," The person called, "No medabots allowed in the museum."

Sai and Bad Hacker looked in the direction to see a man in a fine-looking suit walk up to them.

"Excuse me," Bad Hacker started, "But are you the museum curator?"

"I am," He replied, "And what business do you two have here?"

"We're here to help find the stolen artifacts." Sai answered, "But if ya don't want us around then I guess we'll take our business elsewhere."

He wrapped one arm around Bad Hacker's shoulders and led him back towards the front door.

"Sai, what're you doing?" The cockroach type whispered, "We're supposed to be helping him."

"Ever heard of playing hard-to-get?" He whispered back, "Just play along and this guy'll be eating right out of our hands before ya know it."

"W-Wait," The curator called, "I apologize for being harsh earlier. Please come back."

"See?" Sai chuckled to Bad Hacker quietly, "Works every time."

Both bots turned back around and walked back to the curator.

"The heist has been haunting me nonstop the last few days…" The curator sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"No worries man," Sai shrugged, "So what can ya tell us about the guys that took the artifacts?"

The curator stroked his chin, "Hmm… I supposed I recall a little bit of what they looked like, but I can't remember a whole lot since they wore ski masks. I recall that one of them was a fairly tall man with a slouch, and an accomplice of his was a rather short man with broad shoulders."

"That's a start…" Bad Hacker mused out loud, "Do you mind telling us what kind of artifacts they stole? So as we know what to look for?"

"Certainly, right this way please."

The curator led them down the hallway and to a door that required a passkey. He unlocked the door casually and let the two bots in as the curator closed the door behind them.

"So uh…" Sai started, "Where's this?"

"This room is where we give the exhibits that come here a final cleaning before they're put on display." The curator explained as he picked up a book from the desk and showed a picture in it to the Agents, "We were getting ready to open a new Ancient Egypt exhibit here at the museum, and the night before we were supposed to open the exhibit, we were broken into and the artifacts were stolen."

"What kinds of artifacts were stolen?" Bad Hacker asked.

"Approximately eight urns, five etched tablets with hieroglyphs on them, and a burial mask was all they were able to get away with before I spotted the crooks in the act."

"So they made off with a pretty good amount?"

"Easily around fifty thousand dollars' worth at the minimum."

"Wow."

"So can you do it? Can you find the lost artifacts and bring them back?"

Sai and Bad Hacker looked at each other before nodding.

"You can count on us Mr. Curator-guy." Sai responded.

"Oh thank you." He replied, "I cannot tell you how thankful I am."

"Well we better start looking for clues." Bad Hacker chimed in, "Would you mind letting my partner and I look around?"

"Of course, you're free to look where you need."

"Thank you."

Both bots then were let out of the backroom to begin their investigation. They first went to inspect the door to find anything out of the ordinary, though outside of some leftover shards of broken glass and some straw the once stuck to the now-missing artifacts, nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. The tedious work was getting to Sai, and eventually he started grumbling to himself after an hour and a half of investigating.

"Stupid crooks…" He growled, "Why can't ya just leave a name card here or something that we can follow?"

"Well then they wouldn't be crooks now would they?" Bad Hacker chuckled, "I'm sure there's something here if we look hard enough."

His visor then caught sight of a little stain of red on one of the shards of glass and went to inspect it.

"Hmm…" He mumbled, "Blood perhaps? Maybe one of the perpetrators got cut on his way in or out…"

It was then that the museum curator walked into the lobby to check on their investigation.

"Any clues?" He asked.

"Possibly…" The cockroach type answered, "Hey, have the halls been cleaned or swept yet?"

"Not yet. We left everything as it was so as to not interfere with anything that could be used as evidence to catch the crooks."

The curator then took off his suit coat to expose his white button-up shirt underneath while he proceeded to smooth out a small wrinkle. Bad Hacker at that moment noticed a stain of red on the curator's arm. The cockroach type immediately pointed it out.

"Hey," He said, "What happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" The curator responded, and then saw the stain on his shirt, "Aw shoot… I guess I forgot that this shirt had that…"

"What do you mean?" Sai asked as he entered the conversation.

"When I chased the criminals the night of the heist, one of them attacked me in order to keep me down. I guess I didn't clean the shirt when I thought I did. Ah… Why won't this nightmare go away? Why can't I be dreaming?"

"No worries, we'll catch the thief before ya know it."

"I can only hope."

The curator walked away when he put his suit coat back on and left the beetle and cockroach types alone in the museum lobby.

"Hey Sai," Bad Hacker started, "Let's head back to Headquarters real quick, I think I may have found something to have check out."

"And that would be?" Sai retorted, "Cuz I didn't find nothin'."

Bad Hacker held up the shard of glass with the stain of red on it. Sai understood as he and Bad Hacker raced back to Headquarters and to the Research Sector. Since Bad Hacker was a researcher and analyst, he had automatic access to enter, though Sai was forced to wait outside.

"Here's an idea," Bad Hacker suggested, "Go back to the museum and see what else you can find while I work here and see what I turn up. If we find anything, we can message each other via server addresses. I'll send you mine real quick."

Sai's mainframe then received a server exchange requested as he accepted and titled it 'Bad Hacker' and nodded.

"Ok, He finished, "I don't wanna say what I found out loud, but I'll message you what I'm thinking about this case while you head over to the museum."

"Sounds good." Sai agreed, "Laters."

"Best of luck."

Sai headed back to the museum and grumbled to himself. They JUST got back to Headquarters, and then he was asked to GO BACK to the museum. Things like this always got on his nerves, but since he was on a mission, he had to keep his musings to himself. Not long into his trek back to the museum, he received a message from Bad Hacker.

"Sai," It read, "I have a feeling I know who's responsible for the heist.

"And?" The yellow beetle responded.

"You remember the stain of red on that glass shard I brought back with us?"

"Yeah."

"And the stain on the curator's shirt?"

"Get on with it already!"

"Well I have a feeling that the curator's the thief. As another piece of evidence, he let us into a room that only HE apparently had access to. So if the artifacts were stolen, they had to have been stolen from someone on the inside."

"Say whaaaat?!"

"It's just a feeling, but my feelings are usually correct. I'm running a DNA scan on the stain on the glass now, so it's cross referencing it with all the currently registered citizens of the city. I'll let you know when the results are in, but in the meantime try and keep that curator in your sights."

Sai didn't have to look far, as he found the curator with a fairly weighty bag in his hands and hastily making his way for a car parked across the street. This was Sai's chance, and he wasn't going to miss it.

"HEY YOU!" He shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The curator froze in his tracks and panicked as he scrambled into the car and floored it. Sai could see covered boxes in the back of the car, but he could swear he saw something shiny that looked like a mask. The curator WAS the thief! And Sai had just caught him in the act. Just as he started after the car, Bad Hacker messaged him back.

"Sai!" The message read, "The results are in, and it's the curator! HE'S the thief!"

"Well duh!" Sai responded, "I caught the guy makin' off with a bag full of soethin' from inside the museum."

"Don't let 'em get away!"

"I'm chasin' 'em now!"

"I'll see if I can follow your server's location and see if there are any ways to stop this guy, just bear with me."

"Take you time," Sai returned sarcastically, "It's not like we're on a timed schedule or anything."

The car took a hard left through a stoplight as Sai remained in hot pursuit; dashing through the light himself and weaving around cars that got in his way. Sai attempted to shoot the tires flat and reduce his target's speed, but the car kept swaying in order to throw him off. After several failed attempts of trying to shoot the tires, Bad Hacker returned with a plan.

"Alright Sai," He read, "Very likely he's trying to escape to the county line where you won't be able to chase him. But there's an alley coming up on your right that you can use to cut him off at the city bridge on the other side of town. If he crosses that bridge with the artifacts, then it's all over."

"Got it," Sai returned, "Don't let 'em cross the bridge."

"Just be careful Sai, I'll meet up with you when I can."

The yellow beetle ignored the message as he floored it into the alley Bad Hacker mentioned and weaved around dumpsters and trash and back onto the street. Just as Bad Hacker had predicted, Sai had caught up with the car and was now side-by-side with it.

"_This is it Sai,"_ He thought, _"I gotta catch his guy before he crosses the bridge! I gotta do something, but what? I can't attack the car since it's got the artifacts in it… and I don't wanna be responsible for breakin' any… But I think I may not have to…"_

Sai veered away from the car and screeched to a stop as he aimed directly ahead of his escaping target.

"_Here goes nothing…"_ He mumbled, "MISSILE LAUNCH!"

He fired off a pair of homing missiles that screamed right past the car and onto the road, detonating and blasting chunks of the asphalt into piles on the bridge. He stopped traffic on both sides cold from his attack, but his target rammed into one of the asphalt piles and ceased its escape with a harsh recoil. Seeing his target stop moving, Sai took a breath of relief. It didn't last long as a group of cops darted in his direction intent on taking him down. Sai saw this and changed back into Robot Mode and pointed at the curator.

"You're goin' after the wrong guy!" He yelled, "That dude's the museum thief! He made off with the artifacts and made it look like a break-in."

"When in fact it was a ruse." Bad Hacker called as he flew in from the direction of Headquarters and changed into Robot Mode to meet them, "He wanted to make some money by selling those artifacts to the highest bidder. In fact he's not even a museum curator, and the people he described to us were just to keep us of his scent. The museum never even HAD one since the last one retired about a month ago! That man is an imposter!"

The cops looked over to see that he was scrambling out of the car intent on making a break for it. The cops charged after him and caught up relatively quickly. They cuffed him and forced the man back into a police car as the two bots watched in silence. Finally one officer met up with them.

"On behalf of the museum AND the police force, I'd like to thank you for your help in catching his guy. He's been involved in several thefts in the past few months, but we never were able to catch him since he hid his face and blended into the crowds so easily."

"Well he's all yours dude." Sai answered.

"And what about the artifacts?" Bad Hacker asked.

"We contacted the REAL curator and told him the problem just a moment ago." The cop explained, "So he's on his way over to inspect the artifacts and help take them back to the museum."

"And our reward?" Sai asked.

"We'll have a check made to the Meda-Peacekeepers within the week. We thank you for your help in apprehending another criminal and ensuring the safety of the stolen artifacts."

The cop saluted them and left, as Sai and Bad Hacker agreed to head back to Headquarters to check off the Case as completed. Sai changed into Drive Mode as Bad Hacker climbed on, after he made Sai promise to take it slow, as the two started back and left the rest to the cops.

"Tell me…" Sai began, "How'd you know that guy was a fake?"

"Well I researched the museum's history as I waited on the DNA scan to finish." Bad Hacker answered, "And I found out that the original curator for the museum retired about a month ago after twenty or so years of service to that museum. So after I read that, and brought into mind the blood on that shard of glass, and the stain on that guy's arm, AND the fact that he had access to the backroom, it only screamed to me that he was the one that did it. And the DNA scan verified it for me when the result came in."

"So this case is solved?"

"It sure is… Hey… WE SOLVED OUR FIRST CASE! WE DID IT! BE COMPLETED A MISSION!"

The cockroach type started bouncing for joy on Sai, but the yellow beetle type calmed him down quickly.

"Whoa hey," He said, "I know you're excited, but cool it a little will ya?"

"Oh… sorry…"

When they made it back to Headquarters, Guild-Master Metal Beetle was there waiting for them with their case in his hand. Sai at this moment thought that they were either going to be praised for this efforts, or that they were going to be out of jobs for destroying public property; and he feared the latter.

"Guild-Master Metal Beetle," Bad Hacker greeted, "What a surprise."

"Likewise Agent Bad Hacker." Metal Beetle returned as he watched Sai change into Robot Mode and meet them, "Would either of you two explain why you blew up a chunk of the bridge?"

"Well uh… We had to in order to catch the criminal before he escaped. And by the time we found out who it was, he was already making his getaway."

"And it was me that blew up the bridge…" Sai mumbled as he hung his head, "I had no choice… I had to do SOMETHING… So if we're in trouble, just lemme have all of it, cuz Bad Hacker wasn't at the scene when I did it…"

Both Bad Hacker and Metal Beetle were left silent as Sai hung his head low. Sai was expecting that he was going to hear "You're fired!" somewhere in the Guild-Master's next sentence, and he prepared for it. Metal Beetle however looked over at the cockroach type, and then at the yellow beetle type, before speaking.

"Well then…" He started, "Since you owned up to your efforts and what you did, I suppose I'll let it slide this time… as long as you remember that destroying public property isn't an option. After all, the missing artifacts were found, were they not?"

Bad Hacker nodded.

"AND you even went as far as to catch the crook responsible for the heist, right?"

Sai nodded.

"Well then I see no reason to punish you two." The Guild-Master shrugged as he handed the paper to Sai and turned to head inside, "Nice job Agents, keep up the good work."

He left Sai and Bad Hacker alone in front of the Headquarters as they were left to look at one another in disbelief. They weren't getting punished? They were praised for a job well done? Sai was in complete surprise, and Bad Hacker may as well have been crying.

"I… can't believe it…" The cockroach type stuttered, "I… I did a good job…"

"That we did pal." Sai nodded as he wrapped one arm around Bad Hacker's shoulders and led him in, "Cuz you and me are partners!"

"Partners… That's right! We're partners!"

They entered the Headquarters and the Client Case receptionist took their paper and stamped "MISSION COMPLETE" on it and stored the paper in a file marked 'Agents Saikachis and Bad Hacker'.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it seems that Sai did a good job bringing the chapter to you guys like I asked. And as he said, please leave a review, it motivates me to write more and therefore get chapters out quicker.<strong>

**Anyway, looks like Sai and Bad Hacker's first mission was a success, but what will be down the road for them? What kind of missions will they face in the coming chapters? Leave a review with your answer and you'll help with the storyline.**

**Until next time,**

**MORE MEDABOTS! MORE POWER!**


End file.
